


Fashion Week

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: Paris, the romantic city or the hell coming?
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fashion Week

This was a quiet afternoon for once and the day was grey as always in London. It's becoming such a usual thing in that country where everything is dark and rainy. Born in Wolverhampton, Liam Payne was used to it. He was alone in his flat, scrolling the tv channels, relaxing, praying and being hopeful he would be getting more performances soon because he lived for the stage. He missed seeing fans cheering up at him, singing along to his old songs, new ones and beautiful covers.His management promised him success for his new song release, but unfortunately nothing worked. They truly didn't care about him and he was waiting for so long for that contract with this crap team to end. The bland interviews and the beard, for sure, the marketing department decided to get him another fake girlfriend and he had to play the part. He didn't really loved her but he had to look happy for the cameras. But he was missing Zayn so much despite their numerous text messages and calls. He playfully touched the screen of his phone trying to see if someone left him a message and it suddenly rang, making him jumpy at the same time. He bumped on his sofa and took the call.

-Hey! Make your bags, you take a plane! his manager said, firmly.

-What? I just got home from the US and I cannot rest? asked Liam.

-you are going to Paris RIGHT F*CKING NOW! ordered the manager.

-seriously? Liam whined.

-Seriously, here's the deal! You got some promo to do for Hugo and your girlfriend is waiting for you, hurry up! urged the manager.

Liam sighed loudly and tried to hide how he was mad, still it was so difficult for him. He hated that Maya. She was immature, horrid with him and he really wanted to throw up everytime he needed to kiss her for the paps cameras. He threw a couple of clothes in his large bag and some essential accessories like his cologne, hair gel and glasses when his IPhone rang with a familiar beat. It was a text from his long term boyfriend Zayn.

**hey love! Guess what I'm going to Paris and my so-called annoying PR girlfriend (well y'know) is here. Can we hang out and have some fun? Z xxx**

**don't tell me please! My manager booked me a girlfriend since a month and can't stand her. She's a rich guy girlie who wants to have a modelling career. Like she's so childish. I miss you so much baby. Yeah of course we'll see each other xxx your leeyum.**

Liam lazily got out of the apartment and sneaked into the car to the airport with his luggage and his bodyguard followed in motion. Maya was sitting there playing games on her cellphone and taking selfies for her Instagram. The road trip to the airport was so silent. Liam was so angry and all he thought in his mind was to see the love of his life, Zayn. He felt so uncomfortable right now and he played around on his IPhone.

-you gotta look lovey dovey please at the airport because you know paps will look in for you Liam. And you know that my dad won't give money to your management if you are not pretending, said Maya, quickly breaking the silence with her annoying voice.

-I hate you, you know. You're disgusting and there is much more than money and career. I really can't wait to be free. Really free, he grinned.

-you don't have any choice love, she pouted. It's your music out of this world or nothing.

-don't call me love. I'm taking the plane because I am forced too, but I don't want you in my hotel room. I'll do my work but that's all, you're a witch! Just like all the other stupid girls the management make me along with, love is a real thing not a fucking game for people fame thirsty as you, he continued.

A few minutes later they arrived to the airport and as planned, the paps were waiting for them. He sighed loudly because he already knew what was gonna happen. To satisfy his management, he kissed her gently on her temple and hold her hand, but he tried to focus on the fact it was only part of a contract, as an actor. The security guards leaded the way into the airport, guiding them to the private jet.

The plane took off on time. Liam tried to sleep and avoid the young lady all trip long, listening to melodies in his headphones and writing lyrics for future songs. They landed in Paris two hours later. Zayn sent him another text.

**Alert! Alert! Not only Gigi and Maya, but Perrie, Cheryl and Naomi are there for Fashion Week, poor us! Could it have been worse love? Be strong baby Li! Z xxx**

**Oh gosh. Please don't start I really hate to be near her. I need you babe! I'll be staying a George V. Guess all the bunch will be there too so you can sneak anytime... I'll give you my room number when I'll know but be quiet, love you my favourite human in the world! L❤️x**

After checking out at the Charles-De-Gaulle airport, Liam got in a taxi, being surrounded by lots of people, photographers, fans... He felt so anxious but he knew that he would feel better later when Zayn will be with him. Since childhood, he's always been agoraphobic. He didn't like huge packed crowds, but with his actual job he had to learn living with the situation. Surrounded by all these people, he finally made his way to the lobby with the help of Paddy, his long term bodyguard. Maya was following behind, her face still looking like ice. Liam bend to the counter and asked the clerk for his room.

-here's your information, room 350 on third floor, very private place. If you need anything, just let us know.

-thanks! greeted Liam grabbing his personal luggage and making his way to the elevator.

After a few minutes, he got into his spacious room. It was magnificent and perfect, a beautiful place for an honeymoon. He wished Zayn will be in the city soon. He missed him too much. He dialed his number.

-Hello! mumbled Zayn, sleepy.

-Hi Love, just so you know my room number is 350 at George V. Anytime you need, I'll be there apart from the duties you know, I seriously miss you babe, moaned Liam.

-i should be there in an hour or two. I was stuck in London and I didn't want to take the same flight as GiGi, I can't stand her anymore, said Zayn.

\- I totally get you. I'll be showering thinking about you sweetie... and I'll just relax in bed with a good comic book. Yes I know how you love my geeky side, grrrr... laughed Liam.

-Be patient, it won't be long till we are reuniting again. We will just need to be careful with our teams and the girls. If they caught us, this will be hell, continued Zayn.

-Yes, no worries, I got you. Lots of kisses, love you! Liam replied.

Liam mind was soothing from hearing his true love voice. He tried not to apprehend what will come in the next few days. Will he go through paradise or into a war zone?


End file.
